


Introspection

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanashi learns some things about himself.  Misane wants no part in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introspection

Every important matter has been wrapped up. Present Nanashi has made friends and will take a path different from the future Misane comes from. Future Nanashi has decided not to try and bring about world peace through mass brainwashing. Everything has been settled, so Misane should have gone home, and yet...

Misane hasn’t gone back to the future yet. There are many reasons why: her fondness for the past Nanashi, knowing that the previous version of the future’s Nanashi will probably cease to exist the moment he comes with her, just wanting to make sure the time machine works correctly… All sorts of reasons that keep her in the past, or the present depending on how you look at it, just a little longer.

Another such reason is that past Nanashi likes to spend time with ‘Mikado’, and she feels bad separating them before she has to, even if she has some misgivings about leaving them alone together. She’s not at all surprised to see Nanashi eagerly listening to Mikado talk when she walks into their home.

The snippet of conversation she catches when she enters, however, gives her pause.

“Light bondage is usually fun, and asphyxiation can be nice for us, but either it’s dangerous by yourself or you’ll worry your partner by suggesting it, so I wouldn’t choose that particular- oh, hello, Misane-chan.” Mikado smiles politely at her when she walks in.

“Misane-chan!” chirps Nanashi. “Welcome back!”

Misane shuts the door behind her. “Good afternoon. What were you two talking about?” she asks, hoping that she just misheard or misinterpreted what she thinks she heard.

“Things we like to do in bed,” says Mikado, that same polite smile never disappearing from his face. “He brought it up.”

Nanashi nods. “I was just going to ask him if he kissed anyone before, but then we started talking about this and that, and we got to the stuff he knows about me that I don’t know about me yet,” he says, with the complete lack of guile or shame that she should have expected from him. “Some of the stuff future me told me about myself is really interesting! At least if that stuff hasn’t been changed from time travel shenanigans. Hey, do you think time travel can change that sort of thing?”

For a moment, Misane is completely at a loss for what to say. Leaving two Nanases in the same room together was an even worse idea than she had previously realized.

In the end she looks to Mikado and asks, her voice flat, “Why.”

“Even this me has some traits that are considered ‘normal’,” says Mikado. “We are guys. And as an older cousin, it’s my responsibility to give advice to my younger cousin, right?”

“It’s way easier to ask your future self about this stuff than to try everything out for yourself,” Nanashi says. “That would take forever!”

Misane stays silent for another few moments, before she opens the door and leaves again without a word.


End file.
